omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Dokja
Kim Dokja is the main protagonist of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. The novel focuses on his journey when the premise of his favorite webnovel, Three Ways to Survive in a Ruined World—an apocalyptic webnovel written by tls123—becomes reality. Appearance Kim Dokja has a thin face and pale skin. His hair is thin and black; he has long eyelashes and dark circles.Chapter 281 His countenance is calm and fresh, although somewhat edgy. There is a marked difference in his appearance when he smiles and when he's expressionless. He has a slender physique, being rather skinny prior to the beginning of the scenarios, although he has become rather muscular due to raising his Strength stat.Chapter 359 He may also have slight burn scarring/tanning due to the probability storm he weathered after Gigantomachia.Chapter 346 He is often described as looking rather plain by characters in-text, so much so that he gains the Incarnation modifier "Ugliest King". It is later revealed that his appearance is somewhat censored for people who look at him. In Dark Castle, Lee Jihye says she cannot remember what he looks likeChapter 152; in the 73rd Demon Realm, when footage of the 73rd Demon King scenario is being shown in the Syswitz Complex, Kim Dokja himself notices that his face is distorted onscreen.Chapter 198 During the 73rd Demon King scenario, he gains a pair of black feathered wings, as well as a pair of small horns. Traces of demonic energy mark his skin. His body increases in size, becoming around three to four times larger, and his muscle mass increases greatly.Chapter 187 After becoming the King of the 73rd Demon Realm, Kim Dokja gains the ability to undergo Demon King Transformation, during which he gains the same horns and wings as before, though he does not seem to increase in size. Additionally, his clothes darken in color. When channeling Gabriel and Jophiel during the 1863rd round, he has three pairs of wings instead of one: his black Demon King wings, as well as two pairs of white angel's wings from Jophiel and Gabriel. His horns are also pure white.Chapter 287 Eden's Star Fruit, the of Good and Evil, allows Kim Dokja to undergo Angel Transformation; in this form, he gains white feathered wings instead of black ones. Skills His powers grow stronger based on his understanding of the people who were in the original story. * Omniscient Reader’s Viewpoint ** Stage 1: Allows him to read the simple actions or emotions of characters; for instance, he can tell where they might aim an attack next.Chapter 6 ** Stage 2: Allows him to see deep inside characters, reading their specific thoughts.Chapter 11 ** Stage 3: Allows him to see the characters from a 3rd person point of view. Upon dying or being close to death, Stage 3 also allows him to use 1st person point of view, immersing himself in a character and being able to exert some control over their actions.Chapter 55 * Character List ** Able to read the character information of characters in the original story (and the readers who got off early, but only after they catch up to the part they had read up to). * Bookmark ** Able to use another original story character's abilities. * Fourth Wall ** Prevents his attributes window from being seen by anyone. ** Possibly aids in negotiation. ** Help protect against mental effects. ** Numbs some of the pain when he is seriously injured. ** Causes him to view his life as a novel. ** Weakens when he doesn't recognize the world as a novel. * Destroy Evil Lv. 1 (Chapter 26) * "Permanent" Lv. 1 (Chapter 31) * Stigma: Song of the Sword (Chapter 39) * King of No Killing * Lie Detection (Chapter 110) Character information Chapter 151 Kim Dokja's stories * King of a Kingless World * He Who Opposes the Miracle * One Who Showed Contempt for a Streamer * One Who Hunted the King of Disasters Chapter 151 * Lone Messiah Chapter 181 Information Name: Kim Dokja Age: 28 years old Constellation Support: None Modifier: The Ugliest King (Tentative) Private Attribute: Eight Lives (Hero), Scenario… Chapter 188 Your modifier is 'Demon King of Salvation'. Chapter 422 Your second modifier is ‘Watcher of the Light and Darkness’. Trivia Lee Jihye has difficulty picturing Kim Dokja's face "as if it was obscured by something hazy" (Chapter 152). References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters